1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for automatically typing HLA (Human Leukocyte Antigen).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical conventional procedure of HLA typing test is as follows:
At first, lymphocytes in human leukocyte are reacted with a group of HLA antisera. After adding a complement, eosin is added to the reaction mixture. The examiner observes the resultant of the reaction through a phasecontrast microscope and visually calculates the number of reacted positive lymphocytes and that of non-reacted negative lymphocytes to know the ratio of the former to the latter. Based on the calculations, the examiner estimates the ratio of the number of positive lymphocytes to the total number of lymphocytes in the sample, that is, the positivity of the sample by which the type of HLA of the sample is determined.
Of course, the above procedure of HLA typing test requires not only a long time but also high skillfulness. Automation in HLA typing has been desired for a long time. Such HLA typing test has been conducted in a time consuming manner and a very high level of skillfulness has been required therefor.